Service disengagement is one of the most pervasive and challenging problems currently facing America's mental health system. People in recovery have attributed their disengagement from care to having poor alliances with care providers, including experiences of not being offered the opportunity to make decisions and collaborate in their own treatment. In response, the mental health system is moving toward wider use of Person-Centered Care Planning (PCCP), an evidence-based intervention designed to maximize consumer choice and ownership of the treatment process. While PCCP has been embraced by many, the model has not been widely disseminated, and many people with mental illnesses continue to experience low self-efficacy in participating in their own treatment planning. Additionally, providers (e.g., psychiatrists, community mental health workers, peer specialists, etc.) often struggle to identify concrete ways to incorporate PCCP principles into their daily practice. The Center for Social Innovation (C4) and Yale University's Program for Recovery and Community Health (PRCH) propose to adapt PRCH's field-tested PCCP content into Recovery Roadmap: A Collaborative Tool for Person-Centered Care Planning, a highly interactive web-based tool to support a collaborative process of person-centered recovery planning for consumers and providers. The specific aims of this project are to: 1) create the Recovery Roadmap toolkit; 2) determine the feasibility of the Recovery Roadmap to improve mental health care for consumers; and 3) explore the product's commercial potential. The central component of the Recovery Roadmap is an innovative web-based tool that guides people in recovery to create an individual recovery plan through a series of engaging multimedia, peer-led exercises to identify priorities and life goals. A complementary component educates providers and supports implementation of PCCP through interactive, case-based video vignettes that simulate PCCP interactions. The two tools - which can be accessed on computers, mobile devices, and tablets - work in tandem to support the overall consumer-provider relationship and create a collaborative, person-centered care planning process. C4 will conduct a phase one study to determine the feasibility of conducting a larger relative effectiveness trial. We will pilt this tool through a convenience sample in two community mental health centers in Texas, which will be randomized into two conditions: 1) Recovery Roadmap tool only (n=15 providers), and 2) Recovery Roadmap tool preceded by standard on-site PCCP training (n=15 providers), with each provider recruiting two consumers on their caseload to pilot the Recovery Roadmap tool (n=60 consumers). Data sources will include pre-, post-, and three-month follow-up surveys, focus group discussions, and key informant interviews to capture attitudes, beliefs, knowledge, self-efficacy, perceptions of the consumer-provider relationship, and marketability. Data will allow us to hone product usability, study design, and hypotheses to be tested in a phase two study. Finally, we will conduct a market analysis and develop preliminary marketing and pricing strategies.